1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of aromatics from a non-aromatic organic compound.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conversion of a natural gas into aromatic hydrocarbons is one of the important techniques for the effective utilization of resources. Various methods have been hitherto proposed for the conversion of methane into aromatics. These methods include as follows:
(1) Dehydrogenation-oligomeration:
Calculation of thermodynamics reveals that methane is converted to benzene at above 1400K. Since carbon is produced at above 800K, this method is not practically promising (Amenomiya et al, Catal. Rev.-Sci. Eng., 32 (3), 163-227 (1990));
(2) Catalytic conversion:
Methane is catalytically converted into benzene using Mo-H-ZSM5. This method has a problem because the yield is extremely low.
(3) Oxidative coupling:
Methane is converted into benzene using H-ZSM5 as a catalyst and nitrous oxide as an oxidation agent (Anderson et al, Appl. Catal., 19, 141-152 (1985)). Methane is converted into benzene by oxidation using K/BaCO.sub.3 as a catalyst (Claridge et al, Appl. Catal., A 89, 103 (1992)). Methane is first converted by oxidative coupling into ethane and/or ethylene which, in turn, are polymerized into benzene using H-ZSM5 as catalyst (otsuka et al, Chem. Lett. 1995-1958 (1986)). These method has a problem because it is necessary to perform the reaction with a low methane conversion since otherwise a large amount of carbon and carbon dioxide would be produced and because the yield of benzene is very low.
(4) Pyrolysis on carbon fibers:
Methane is pyrolyzed on carbon fibers. Produced are C.sub.2 hydrocarbons rather than aromatics.